


Die Darsteller der Familie Ripley

by Vicleylove



Series: Das SFD singt und tanzt [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Die Darsteller des SFD gehen weiter. Viel Spaß.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Das SFD singt und tanzt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996084
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	1. Wieder an die Arbeit

**Author's Note:**

> Einige Zeit ist vergangen. Vic und Lukas leben mit ihren zwei Kindern in ihrem schönen Haus.

Wenn alles um uns herum in Flammen steht. Feuer erfüllt seinen eigenen Zweck. Es folgt seinen eigenen Gesetzen. Und wenn es sich erst einmal ausgebreitet hat, können wir im Grunde kaum noch etwas tun, um es aufzuhalten.  
Was würden wir an unserem letzten Tag auf Erden tun? Frei herraus sagen, was wir denken? Könnten wir unsere Schwächen zugeben? Würden wir jemand neuem eine Chance geben? Oder unser Herz schützen. Unseren Raum mit jemandem teilen? Oder würden wir einfach aufstehen, uns anziehen, vor die Tür gehen, tief durchatmen, die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen, unsere Trauer, unsere Ängste und einfach anfangen zu laufen.

Mittlerweile ist die kleine Familie zu Hause vereint. Victoria, Grace, Pascal und Lukas führen ein harmonisches Familienleben. So harmonisch es mit zwei Kleinkindern nur sein kann.  
Lukas kommt von einem langen Tag nach Hause und begrüßt Vic erschöpft. "Hi Schatz. Na was treiben die Kids?" "Sie schlafen. Endlich." Lukas nickt beim öffnen der Post, die Vic ihm auf dem Küchentresen bereitgelegt hat. "Was hast du denn gekocht?" Fragt Lukas in einen Brief vertieft. "Äh nichts? Hast du dich Mal umgesehen? Deine Kinder haben das Haus auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich habe es geschafft sie vor 10 Minuten ins Bett zu bringen. Ich war nicht duschen und gegessen habe ich auch noch nichts!" Lukas sieht sie erstaunt an. "Oh. Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben? Ich hätte was mitgebracht." "Dein Ernst? Du weißt, dass Pascal mein Handy geschrottet hat." "Entschuldige. Hab ich vergessen. Wie wäre das. Du gehst duschen und ich bestelle was. Bis du fertig bist räum ich etwas auf und dann tauschen wir?" Vic nickt müde. "Klingt nach dem Plan." "Na dann los!" Er lächelt ihr aufmunternd zu und Vic verschwindet nach oben. Sie duscht ausgiebig und erwacht zu neuem Leben. Gott ist das schön. Sie trocknet sich ab und geht nach unten um Lukas abzulösen. Er hat zumindest die Küche geschafft. Er geht nach oben, während sich Vic dem Wohnbereich widmet. Was für ein Chaos. So sehr sie ihre Kinder auch mag, aber sie vermisst ihren Job, ihre Station, ihr Team, die Ordnung. Sie hört das Lieferauto vorfahren und öffnet schnell die Tür, damit er nicht klingelt. "Miss Ripley?" "Ja. Danke, dass sie so spät noch unterwegs sind." "Kein Problem. Dafür sind wir da. Ich wünsche guten Appetit." "Danke." Vic nimmt die Papiertasche und geht ins Haus. Lukas kommt gerade in Jogginghose und Shirt die Treppe hinunter. "Genau richtig." Sagt Vic und geht mit der Tasche zum Tisch. Lukas holt unterdessen Teller und Besteck. Sie essen schweigend, bis Vic plötzlich zu reden beginnt. "Ich will zurück." Platzt sie heraus. "Was?" Lukas sieht sie verwirrt an. "19. Ich will wieder arbeiten." Erklärt sie. "Aber das haben wir dich besprochen, Victoria. Du wolltest bei den Kindern bleiben, damit sie definitiv ein Elternteil haben." "Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Aber ich kann das so nicht mehr, Lukas. Ich bin ausgelaugt, erschöpft. Ich liebe die Kinder, aber ich muss mich wiederfinden!" Lukas seufzt. "Und wie stellst du dir das vor?" "Grace geht schon in die Kita. Pascal geht bald. Wenn du deine Bereitschaft auf Tage legst, an denen ich nicht arbeite, ist immer jemand da und ich kann wieder arbeiten." Lukas scheint darüber nachzudenken. "Wenn du das wirklich willst, Victoria. Ich stehe hinter dir." "Danke Lukas." Er drückt ihre Hand. "Also wann kann ich wieder anfangen?" Fragt Vic den Boss ihres Bosses Bosses. "Ich denke sobald Pascal eingewöhnt ist." Vic strahlt ihn an und Lukas lächelt. Er hat es vermisst sie so fröhlich zu sehen. "Ich liebe dich." Sagt sie. "Ich dich auch." Antwortet Lukas und drückt erneut ihre Hand.

Es vergehen zwei Monate. Lukas hat Vic ihren Vertrag mit gebracht, Pascal ist in der Kita eingewöhnt und eine Nanny ist engagiert, falls Mal etwas dazwischen kommen sollte.  
Victoria hat heute ihren ersten Tag auf 19. Aufgeregt und freudig schlendert sie über den Parkplatz. Sie betritt das Gebäude, geht die Treppe nach oben, zieht sich um und betritt das Barney. "Willkommen zurück!" Ruft ihr Team und Ben tröstet, während Travis auf Vic zugestürmt kommt. "Danke Leute!" Tränen rinnen ihr über die Wange. Jeder knuddelt und drückt sie. Vic lacht und nimmt den Raum in sich auf. Es hängen Luftballons am Fenster, ein Banner über dem Tisch. "Vielen lieben Dank. Ich liebe euch." Vic ist fassungslos über soviel Planung ihres Teams.  
Die Schicht wird aufregend und Vic kommt gut gelaunt und zufrieden nach Hause, wo sie den Haushalt auf Vordermann bringt und pünktlich die Kinder aus der Kita holt.


	2. Das Angebot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte sehr viel zu tun. Hoffentlich schaffe ich es nun wieder regelmäßiger. Liebe Grüße

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic bekommt ein tolles Angebot und hadert mit sich, ob sie es annehmen soll.

Einige Tage vergehen. Das Familienleben hat sich nicht nur normalisiert, sondern hat sich buchstäblich um ein vielfaches verbessert. Vic ist ausgeglichener und überlegt ihre Zufriedenheit auf die Kinder, die wiederum weniger missmutig sind. Alles in allem läuft es fabelhaft. Vic ist gerade dabei mit Pascal einzukaufen, als sie Gifda über den Weg läuft. „Hey!“ „Hey Vic! Wie geht es euch? Du siehst toll aus!“ „Danke dir! Gut, es sind alle fit und ich gehe wieder arbeiten. Also alles so wie es soll und bei euch? Was macht das neue Stück?“ „Hmpf, Besetzung fällt teilweise aus und uns fehlen Darsteller für die Premiere und zwei weitere Vorstellungen.“ „oh, Mist! Das ist doof!“ „Du sagst es! Sag mal….. hättest du nicht?“ „Gifda! Ich habe zwei Kinder,Haushalt, Ehe und einen Job!“ „Oh Vic bitte! Es sind nur drei Vorstellungen. Hier in Seattle, du hättest keine Fahrtstrecke!“ „Ich rede mit Lukas, aber ich garantiere für nichts!“ Sie verabschieden sich und Vic fährt nach Hause. Hier wartet schon Lukas mit Grace. „Hey ihr zwei, na wie war das einkaufen?“ „Gut, wir haben Gifda getroffen!“ „Oh, toll. Wie geht es ihr?“ „Gut, es gibt wohl Probleme mit dem aktuellen Stück.“ „Verstehe. Das ist immer doof.“ „Sie hat gefragt, ob ich….“ „Was? Du hast hoffentlich abgelehnt!“ „Warum? Ich meine es wäre hier!“ „Vic, du hast Familie und du hast gerade wieder angefangen zu arbeiten. Was willst du denn noch tun?“ „Es wären nur drei Vorstellungen.“ „Und die Proben?“ „Ja, die auch. Aber da ließe sich bestimmt was arrangieren, dass es in unseren Zeitplan passt.“ „Vic bitte!“ „Lass mich doch wenigstens mal mit André sprechen. Vielleicht will er mich ja gar nicht.“ „Und falls doch? Was ist mit den Kindern? Was ist mit uns?“ „Nun übertreib mal nicht so, Lukas. Es sind drei Termine!“ „Tu, was du für richtig hältst!“ „Ich werde André zumindest kontaktieren!“ Damit stellt Vic den Einkaufskorb auf den Tresen und geht nach draußen, den Rest holen.  
Noch am selben Abend telefoniert Vic mit André und sie sind sich sofort einig. André hat zugesagt, außer die Generalprobe und die Auftritte alles an Vics Zeitplan anzupassen und Vic hat begeistert zugestimmt. Zufrieden betritt sie das Wohnzimmer. „Also machst du es?“ Fragt Lukas genervt. „Ja. Es wird alles klappen, du wirst schon sehen! Wir proben an meinen freien Tagen, wenn die Kids in der Kita sind. Da wäre ich eh alleine hier!“ „Und dann gehst du übermüdet in die Schicht!“ „Niemand wird übermüdet sein!“ „Klar!“ Lukas nimmt seinen Wein und geht ins Arbeitszimmer. Vic starrt ihm genervt nach.

Wenige Tage später beginnen die Proben. Zu Vics Überraschung soll sie die weibliche Hauptrolle besetzen. Doch sie freut sich und lernt eifrig ihren Text. Wenn Vic mit den Kindern zu Hause ist, singt sie den beiden aus dem Stück vor oder tanzt mit ihnen die abgespeckte Choreografie.  
Lukas ist davon wenig begeistert. Immer wieder rutscht Vic etwas durch, wie zum Beispiel die Kleider aus der Reinigung zu holen oder einen Brief aufzugeben. Als Vic dann auch einmal erst spät abends von der Probe heimkommt, ist Lukas sauer. „Du hast gesagt, dass es keine Auswirkungen haben wird! Nun sind die Kinder im Bett!“ „Ja und? Du bringst sie auch zu Bett, wenn ich in der Schicht bin, was regst du dich so auf?“ „Sie fragen nach dir!“ „Und du meinst nach dir nicht, wenn du tagelang auf einer Konferenz bist?“ „Das ist nicht dasselbe!“ „Stimmt. Ich bin immer wieder daheim!“ Vic lässt ihn stehen und geht ins Bett.

Nach der nächsten Schicht fährt Vic direkt zur Theaterprobe. Lukas hat heute frei und so muss sie die Kinder nicht abholen fahren.   
Die Probe ist intensiv und Kräftezehrend, als Vic (als Sarah) mit ihrem Partner nach der offiziellen Probe noch einmal die Couchzene üben, platzt Lukas in den Proberaum. Irritiert bleibt er stehen, beäugt die Szene und übergibt Gifda schnell die Kinder. „Lukas was tust du hier?“ Fragt Vic überrascht. „Was ich hier tue? Was tust du da?“ „Proben! Das weißt du doch!“ „Proben? Klar! Was soll das sein? Moulin Rouge?“ „Save the last Dance.“ „Klar! Ganz zufällig.“ „Du hast ja nie gefragt!“ Schreit sie. Lukas schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Ich hätte das nicht von dir erwartet, Victoria!“ „Was? Das ich eine Liebesszene spiele?“ „Dass du mich betrügst!“ „Was? Wow! Moment! Du denkst, dass das……“ Vic zeigt um sich. „Lass es einfach!“ Ruft Lukas, schnappt sich die Kinder und geht. Vic bleibt irritiert zurück. „Ich glaube ihr solltet reden.“ Meint Paul. „Ja, ich schätze du hast Recht!“ Sagt Vic resigniert.


	3. Der Probenzeitraum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic probt und Lukas hat Probleme damit.

Sie packt ihre Sachen zusammen und fährt nach Hause. Lukas hat die Kinder zu Bett gebracht und sitzt am Laptop. „Können wir reden?“ Fragt Vic und stellt sich in den Türrahmen. „Lukas!“ Er sieht auf. „Was? Über was willst du reden? Ich habe gesehen was passiert ist!“ „Wir haben geprobt!“ „Er hat dich ausgezogen!“ „Ja und? Im Stück wird er mich auch ausziehen!“ Lukas starrt sie an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll!“ Bringt er schließlich raus. „Was du sagen sollst?“ „Was ich sagen soll! Du bist meine Frau und lässt dich von jemand anderem ausziehen! In der Öffentlichkeit!“ „Moment! Bist du jetzt eifersüchtig oder hast du Angst um deinen Ruf?“ Vic mustert sein Gesicht. Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. „Ich….“ Beginnt er, bricht aber ab. „Gut zu wissen! Dann pass mal schön auf deinen Ruf auf! Ich bin fertig!“ Vic geht und schnappt sich ihre Sachen, dann verzieht sie sich ins Gästezimmer.   
Lukas bleibt alleine zurück. Was genau war gerade passiert? Er war sauer auf sie! Sie war diejenigen, die sich ausziehen lässt und nun ist er der Buhmann? Wenn sie meint! Er weiß, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hat! Sauer geht er ins Bett. 

Am nächsten Morgen steht er auf, die Küche ist kalt und leer. Vic scheint nicht aufgestanden zu sein. Er macht sich Kaffee, zieht sich um, packt seine Sachen und geht.Vic hört die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Nicht mal tschüss hat er gesagt! Sie braucht ihn auch nicht! Victoria steht auf, macht sich Kaffee und richtet das Frühstück. Dann weckt sie die Kinder, macht sie fertig und lässt sie frühstücken. Im Anschluss bringt Vic die beiden in die Kita und geht joggen. Dann duscht Victoria schnell und fährt zum Theater. Hier trifft sie sich mit Gifda. „Lukas ist total außer sich gewesen!“ „Ich habe es bemerkt. Hat er sich beruhigt?“ „Im Gegenteil! Er hat zugegeben, dass er sich Sorgen um seinen Ruf macht! Ich meine hallo???“ Vic ruft sauer aus. „Und du meinst nicht, dass er beides empfindet?“ „Keine Ahnung, aber ich bin sauer! Ich meine es ist mein Leben und ich betrüge ihn ja nicht!“ „Weiß er das?“ „Ich habe es ihm gesagt!“ „Ehrlich und aufrichtig? Ohne Geschrei?“ „Schon!“ „Dann gib ihm Zeit!“ „Wenn du meinst!“ Die beiden gehen hinein und beginnen zu proben.

Auch einige Tage später hat sich zwischen den beiden nichts geändert. Lukas schäumt vor Eifersucht und Vic ist sauer auf ihn. Vic kümmert sich um den Haushalt und ihre Arbeit, sowie die Kinder. Sobald Lukas zu Hause ist geht sie zur Probe. So auch heute. Vic probt mit Paul und Gifda. „Und habt ihr gesprochen?“ Fragt Paul? „Nein, nicht wirklich!“ Gesteht Vic. „Können wir weiter machen?“ Fragt Vic um das Thema zu wechseln. „Klar! Lasst uns die Szene im Club nochmals durchgehen.“ „Die erste oder die zweite?“ „Die zweite!“ Sie stehen auf und beginnen. Nach der Probe verabschiedet sich Gifda. „Willst du nach Hause oder noch einen Kaffee?“ Fragt Paul. „Kaffee klingt gut!“ Stöhnt Vic und zieht ihre Stulpen über die Leggins. Sie sieht wie eine typische Balletttänzerin aus, sexy und durchtrainiert. „Na komm! Wir schauen mal wie wir dich und Lukas wieder vereinen können!“ Sagt er und legt seinen Arm um sie. Vic lacht. „Wenn du das schaffst, verkuppeln ich dich mit Travis!“ „Deal!“ Beide lachen und gehen zum Café auf der anderen Straßenseite. Sie setzen sich hin und bestellen, lachen und genießen die Zeit. Gegen 6 packt Vic ihre Sachen zusammen und verabschiedet sich von Paul. Sie fährt nach Hause. Lukas hat gekocht und isst bereits mit den Kindern, als Vic die Küche betritt. Er hat keinen Teller für sie mitgerichtet. Sie grüßt die Kinder und geht unter die Dusche. Lukas schaut ihr nach. So läuft sie draußen herum? So sexy? Im Anschluss bringt Vic Grace und Pascal ins Bett, bevor sie sich selbst hinlegt.


	4. Probe und Premiere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werden die beiden zueinander finden oder nimmt Vic alleine an der Premiere teil?

Der nächste Tag verläuft ähnlich den vorherigen. Lukas geht früh weg und kommt spät heim. Vic macht den Haushalt und die Kinder. Sie hat die beiden gerade ins Bett gebracht und legt sich auf die Couch, als Lukas nach Hause kommt. Seine Haare sind zerzaust, die Krawatte hängt lose um seinen Hals. Vic mustert ihn, sagt aber nichts und wendet sicherten Buch zu. Die beiden leben förmlich aneinander vorbei. Sie sehen sich maximal verachtend und sauer an, wenn sie sich überhaupt beachten. Wenn die Kinder nicht wären, wäre Vic bestimmt schon ausgezogen und er wäre das dritte Mal geschieden. Lukas seufzt, wie ist es soweit gekommen? Sie waren glücklich! Sie waren eine Familie und nun…. Lukas weiß nicht wie er es retten kann oder ob er es retten kann. Aber so geht es nicht weiter! Er weiß, dass Vic morgen in der Schicht ist und im Anschluss zur Probe geht. Er wird sie also erst übermorgen am Abend sehen.

So kommt es auch. Sie haben sich nun fast 48h nicht gesehen. Lukas steht in der Küche und richtet ihr einen Teller mit Resten, als Vic nach Hause kommt. Sie schaut kurz in die Küche, erblickt ihn und zieht sich zurück, um duschen zu gehen. Lukas sieht ihr kurz irritiert nach. Irgendwas war anders gewesen. Er setzt sich an den Küchentisch und wartet auf Vic. Sie kommt, stellt den Teller in die Mikro und schaut nach draußen. Lukas beäugt sie neugierig, steht auf und geht zu ihr rüber. Er sieht nur ihre linke Gesichtsseite. Aber er meint rechts etwas gesehen zu haben. Lukas greift vorsichtig nach ihrem Kinn und dreht ihren Kopf ins Licht. Er schnappt nach Luft, als er das Veilchen sieht. „Victoria! Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?“ Entsetzt fährt Lukas vorsichtig über den geschwollenen Bereich. „Tut es weh?“ „Nur etwas. Ist nicht schlimm.“ Versucht Vic es herunter zu spielen. „Wer war das?“ „Nicht so wichtig. Ich bin müde und will ins Bett!“ „Victoria!“ Doch Vic dreht sich weg und lässt den entsetzten Lukas zurück. Das passiert also, wenn er sich nicht um sie bemüht. Sie wird geschlagen und vertraut sich ihm nicht an. Lukas folgt ihr zum Gästezimmer, doch Vic hat die Tür verschlossen. Er legt seine Hand auf die Tür, als ob sie so seine Anwesenheit spüren könnte, bevor er sich zurückzieht.

Ein paar Tage vergehen. Lukas versucht immer wieder vorsichtig mit Vic zu sprechen, doch sie blockt ihn ab. Lukas akzeptiert das, beschließt aber ein Auge auf sie zu haben und sich nicht zurück zu ziehen. Er weiß, dass Vic sich ihm irgendwann öffnen wird und dann will er da sein und sie auffangen, wie er es immer getan hat. Und immer tun wird. Das hat er ihr und sich versprochen und das wird er auch halten.

Die große Premiere ist gekommen. Vic geht nervös auf und ab. „Hey? Alles gut?“ Fragt plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Vic dreht sich um und sieht Lukas vor sich stehen. Ihr Lukas! Er steht im Smoking vor ihr. Vics Miene erhellt sich. „Lukas!“ Stößt sie erleichtert aus und eine Träne rinnt ihr über die Wange. „Hey!“ Er wischt sie ihr weg. „Hey, Victoria! Alles ist gut. Ich bin hier! Ich bin immer da.“ Sie fällt gegen ihn und bricht zusammen. Vic schluchzt und bricht vollends in Tränen aus. „Hey, Hey, Hey! Victoria. Bitte beruhig dich! Was ist los? Sprich mit mir!“ „Ich kann das nicht!“ „Was kannst du nicht? Auftreten? Du bist eine so tolle Darstellerin. Sag, hast du Lampenfieber?“ Lukas sieht sie neugierig an. „Nein, ich…. ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast und du hast Recht. Es schickt sich nicht für mich.“ „Soll das ein Witz sein? Du bist heiß, du bist sexy! Verdreh ihnen den Kopf und komm dann heim zu mir! Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“ Vic sieht ihn dankbar an. „Ich liebe dich, Victoria. Das wird sich nie ändern und ich bin so stolz auf dich. Und jetzt geh da raus und zeig es allen!“ „Danke Lukas!“ Vic strahlt ihn an, küsst ihn schnell und lässt sich nochmals nachschminken.   
Das Stück ist definitiv heißer als Lukas erwartet hätte. Er kannte zwar die Couchszene aber gerade die Tanzshow ganz zum Schluss hat es in sich. Vic im engen schwarzen Tanzdress. Man sieht jeden Muskel, jede Kurve und dazu die sexy Bewegungen. Lukas erstarrt fast.   
Nachdem alle vorgestellt sind und die Darsteller sich hinter der Bühne umziehen geht Lukas nach hinten und sucht Vic in ihrer Garderobe auf. „Hey!“ Sagt er und strahlt die an. Lukas lehnt in der Tür und lächelt. „Hey!“ Vic sieht ihn zuerst im Spiegel, als sie den Ohrringe schließt, dann dreht sie sich zu ihm um und grinst ihn an. „Nimmst du mich so zur AfterShowParty mit?“ Fragt Vic kess und zeigt sich im sexy türkisen Kleid. „Du siehst so heiß aus!“ „Danke!“ „Victoria, ich….. ich will mich entschuldigen. Ich habe mich falsch verhalten und das tut mir Leid.“ Er zieht einen großen Rosenstrauß hinterm Rücken hervor. „Lukas!“ Vic schlägt die Hände vor den Mund. „Ich hoffe du akzeptierst meine Entscheidung.“ „Was? Natürlich!“ Vic fällt ihm um den Hals. „Ich liebe dich.“ Sagt Lukas leise. „Ich dich auch! Ich liebe dich und es tut mir auch Leid Lukas! Es tut mir wirklich Leid!“ „Schon okay. Versprich mir nur, dass wir immer ehrlich zueinander sind. Okay?“ „Versprochen! Den letzten Tanz, tanz ich nur mit dir!“ Vic zwinkert ihm zu und küsst ihn im Anschluss leidenschaftlich. „Lass uns das zu Hause vertiefen, okay?“ „Oh Ja!“ Haucht Vic. „Und jetzt will ich allen zeigen, dass diese sexy Frau zu mir gehört!“ Vic lacht und hakt sich bei Lukas ein. Zusammen gehen sie zur Party, trinken etwas Champagner und Lukas bemerkt die Blicke, die auf Vic und ihm haften. Und er genießt es, allen zu zeigen, dass Vic sein ist. Er berührt sie immer wieder unauffällig am Arm oder legt seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr oder Küsst ihre Schläfe. Diese liebevollen Gesten sind aber taktisch so genau platziert. Was für jeden normalen Menschen einfach nur liebevoll aussieht, ist zwar auch so gemeint aber es ist auch genauso berechnet. Vic genießt die öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr Mann ihr zukommen lässt. Normalerweise ist er bei offiziellen Anlässen eher zurückhaltend was Körperkontakt angeht und umso mehr genießt Vic es heute Abend.   
Die beiden verlassen irgendwann die Hauptparty und stellen sich draußen ans Geländer. Lukas steht hinter Vic, die sich leicht gegen ihn lehnt. Er küsst ihre Halsseite und Vic legt den Kopf gegen seine Schulter zurück. „Sollen wir heim?“ Flüstert Lukas ihr zu. Vic dreht sich zu ihm um und greift nach seinem Hemdkragen. „Ich habe ein Schloss an meiner Garderobe!“ Sagt sie verführerisch. Lukas schaut ihr in die Augen und grinst, dann nimmt er ihre Hand und führt sie hinter die Bühne.  
Als sie mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kommen, kuscheln sie sich gemeinsam ins Bett. Es ist Wochen her, dass sie sich ein Bett geteilt haben und beide genießen es sehr. „Vic?“ „Hmmm?“ „Was war nun eigentlich mit deinem Auge?“ Fragt Lukas vorsichtig nach. „Ich….“ „Vic! Hey ich bin’s!“ „Ich weiß.“ „Aber? Dir muss es nicht peinlich sein!“ „Muss ich darüber sprechen?“ „Du solltest!“ „Als wir gestritten haben…. ich war erschöpft, es war zu viel und ich hätte fast einen Unfall gebaut. Ich habe die Bremsen zugehauen, aber bin mit dem Auge gegens Lenkrad.“ Gibt Vic zu. „Was? Und das sagst du mir nicht?“ Lukas ist entsetzt. „Hast du dich wenigstens durchchecken lassen?“ Vic schüttelt den Kopf. „Vic!“ Lukas ist entrüstet. „Es ging mir gut!“ Er seufzt. „Okay, jetzt ist eh alles verheilt. Nun ist es auch egal!“ Lukas zieht sie zu sich und schlingt seine Arme um sie. „Ich liebe dich!“ „Ich dich auch!“ Bald schlafen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen holt Lukas die Zeitung herein und setzt sich mit Kaffee an den Tisch. Er schmunzelt, als er den Artikel sieht. Er rahmt ihn mit Kulli ein und legt die Zeitung mit einem Kaffee auf den Tisch.  
Vic steht auf, duscht sich und kommt im Morgenmantel in die Küche. „Morgen!“ „Morgen!“ Vic beugt sich vor und küsst Lukas schnell. „Na gut geschlafen?“ Fragt er. „Und wie! Ich habe seit Wochen nicht so gut geschlafen!“ Gibt sie zu und setzt sich an den Tisch. Sie überfliegt den Artikel, der ihre Performance lobt und sowohl den Gesang als auch die Darstellung mit ihren Partnern hervorhebt. Vic grinst. „Ich fand den besser!“ Sie reicht Lukas ihr Smartphone, auf dem ein Artikel der Klatschpresse geöffnet ist. Lukas erkennt ein Bild der AfterParty, auf dem er seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken ruhen lässt und das zweite Bild ist von draußen, kurz bevor sie zu ihrer Privatparty aufgebrochen sind. Im Artikel selbst wir Vic ebenfalls gelobt, aber es wird mehr auf die beiden als Paar eingegangenen, dass Lukas, für seine Verhältnisse, viel Intimität gezeigt hat und Vic es zu genießen scheint. Auch wird wieder über eine Schwangerschaft spekuliert, was aber durch den Champagner widerlegt wurde. Im Gruppenchat überschlagen sich die Meldungen.


	5. Die Gerüchteküche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas finden sich in der Presse.

Vic hat noch zwei Vorstellungen hinter sich gebracht. Nun übernimmt die eigentliche Besetzung. Zum Abschluss gehen alle noch einmal zusammen aus. Gifda und einige Andere sind schon auf der Tanzfläche. Vic und Paul sitzen noch am Tresen und Unterhalten sich. Die Stimmung ist gelöst. Sie lachen, Scherzen miteinander und berühren sich immer mal wieder ungezwungen, wie man es unter Freunden tut. Ein Renpler, wenn Paul etwas doofes gesagt hat, einen Händedruck, wenn sie etwas aus ihrem eigentlichen Job erzählt was sie aufgewühlt hat. Dann schließen sich die beiden den anderen auf der Tanzfläche an und sie rocken zusammen ab. Wie im Musical tanzt Vic hauptsächlich mit Paul, was nicht nur vertraut aussieht sondern teilweise auch mehr wie nur unter guten Freunden. Da sie aber auf der Bühne ganz anders miteinander geteilt haben, denkt sich weder der schwule Paul noch die verheiratete Victoria etwas dabei. Der Rest der Gruppe ist schon gegangen, als die beiden es eine Nacht nennen und sich verabschieden. Paul umarmt Vic herzlich und drückt sie fest an sich. „Es war toll mit dir Victoria. Mach’s gut und pass auf euch vier auf.“ Zum Abschied küsst er sie auf die Wange und Vic steigt ins Taxi um heimzufahren.  
Am nächsten Morgen steht im Klatschmagazin ein riesiger Artikel über Vic und ob sie ein Verhältnis mit Paul hat. Genervt pfeffert Vic ihr Handy in die Ecke. „Willst du mir was sagen?“ Fragt Lukas vorsichtig. „Was soll ich dir sagen wollen? Du weißt dass wir gestern aus waren. „Ja. Aber ich dachte alle.“ „Es waren auch alle da. Paul und ich waren nur die letzten die noch da waren. Außerdem haben wir nichts gemacht. Im Stück waren wir viel intimer. Außerdem ist er schwul.“ Lukas mustert Vic. Ja sie meint ernst was sie sagt. „Okay. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.Ich liebe dich, Victoria.“ „Tut mir Leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin. Ich liebe dich auch Lukas.“ Sie küssen sich liebevoll und kümmern sich im Anschluss um die Kinder.

Wenige Wochen später sind Victoria und Lukas bei der Ernennung eines neuen PD Chiefs dabei. Lukas in Galauniform und Vic in einem Kleid mit Raffungen von der Tallie bis zur Brust. Der Rock ist in einem leichten Peticoutlook.  
Sie sehen toll zusammen aus. Lukas bemüht sich leider zu offensichtlich eine heile Fassade zu präsentieren, so dass am nächsten Tag von Ehrproblemen aufgrund Vics Untreue und dem daraus entstehenden Kind die Rede ist. „Wie kommen die darauf, dass ich a fremdgehe, b schwanger bin und wir c Eheprobleme haben.“ Faucht Vic. „Naja Lukas bemüht sich etwas sehr und die Bilder mit Paul sind noch nicht lange her….“ Erklärt Andy. „Dein Dress wäre gut zum Verstecken gewesen.“ Antwortet Maya. „Du hast nicht getrunken.“ Stellt Dean fest, der die Bilder untersucht. „Weil ich noch in die Schicht musste. Ich kann nicht vor der Arbeit trinken!“ „Bleibt trotzdem dein Kleid und Paul.“ Meint Travis. „Apropos Paul, er will dich kennen lernen.“ Sagt Vic zu Travis. „Was? Mich? Warum?“ „Er findet dich süß.“ Trav starrt sie an. „Er ist…. Das wusste ich nicht.“ „Keiner weiß es. Er wollte sich vor Jahren mit seinem Partner outen, aber der Brand kam dazwischen. Seitdem hat er sich nicht mehr getraut.“ „Dein Theaterbrand?“ Fragt Ben schockiert und Vic nickt nur. „Was meinst du warum ich unbedingt mit Paul spielen wollte. Ich habe seinen Freund sterben lassen. Ich war die letzte die ihn gesehen hat und ich habe ihn zum Sterben verlassen.“ „Vic, du bist daran nicht Schuld! Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen!“ „Es war auch für mich. Ich kämpfe immernoch mit meinen Narben und so auf der Bühne zu stehen hat mich viel Überwindung gekostet.“ „Weiß Ripley davon?“ Fragt Andy überrascht. Vic schüttelt lediglich den Kopf. „Warum hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?“ „Wir haben gestritten und irgendwie hat es sich nicht ergeben.“ „Und jetzt?“ „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke er glaubt es nicht. Ich hoffe es zumindest.“ Seufzt sie und prüft ihr Handy. Keine Nachricht.


	6. Ich bin es nicht!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic stellt Lukas zur rede. Doch es verläuft nicht so sie geplant.

Vic versucht Lukas zu erreichen, doch er drückt sie immer wieder weg. Vic weiß, dass er zu Hause ist und die Kids betreut. Das ärgert sie noch mehr. Warum ist sie nur so sauer? Nur weil Lukas sich nicht meldet? Sie hatten schon öfters Tage, an denen sie kaum miteinander gesprochen haben. Und trotzdem. Sie ist sauer!  
  
Nach der Schicht platzt sie zu Hause rein. „Warum hast du mich weggedrückt!“ Fährt sie Lukas an. „Weil ich keine Zeit hatte! Die Kinder waren anstrengend.“ „Und du konntest mir dass nicht kurz sagen?!“ „Nein, konnte ich nicht! Was ist denn zur Zeit mit dir los? Du bist mega zickig!“ „Ich bin nicht zickig!“ Faucht sie. „Nein, gar nicht.“ Sagt Lukas sarkastisch. „Kann es sein? Bist du schwanger?“ „Was? Spinnst du? Woher denn?“ „Dass wüsste ich dann auch gerne.“ „Bezichtigst du mich der Untreue?“ „Du kannst es sofort widerlegen.“ Lukas legt ihr einen Test hin. Vic starrt ihn fassungslos an, dann schnappt sie sich den Test und geht zur Toilette. Kurze Zeit später kommt sie zurück. Den Test in ihren Händen. Lukas braucht das Ergebnis nicht zu sehen, er kann es an ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Vic starrt fassungslos auf das Ergebnisfeld. „Ich….“ Stottert Vic. Lukas nickt geistesabwesend und verlässt sein Arbeitszimmer. Vic bleibt irritiert zurück. Doch dann folgt sie ihm. „Lukas! Ich weiß nicht wie! Aber ich habe nicht!“ „Ist es von diesem Paul?“ „Paul ist schwul! Er will sich mit Travis treffen.“ „Du versuchst mit aller Gewalt deine Haut zu retten.“ „Meine Haut? Was besseres fällt dir nicht ein?“ „Ich… warum bin ich jetzt der böse? Du hast mich betrogen!“ „Hab ich nicht!“ „Wir haben seit Wochen nicht miteinander geschlafen!“ „Ja und? Weißt du wie weit ich bin? Ich nicht!“ „Ach komm. Gib es doch einfach zu!“ „Ich habe nichts zu Beichten!“ „Ich glaube, es wäre das beste, wenn wir uns trennen.“ „Was? Und was ist mit den Kindern?“ „Geteiltes Sorgerecht.“ „Ich will das nicht!“ „Aber ich.“ „Lukas!“ „Nein, nicht Victoria. Nach dem Trennungsjahr werden wir die Scheidung einreichen.“ „Das hast du dir ja schon gut zurechtgelegt!“ „Ich mir? Dachtest du im Ernst, dass du mir ein Kuckuckskind unterschieben kannst?“ Vic starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie schüttelt wütend den Kopf und geht.  
Schnell hat sie ein paar Sachen zusammen gepackt, küsst die Kinder, die friedlich in ihren Betten schlafen und geht.  
Ihr Weg bringt sie ins Theater. Wie so oft fühlt sie sich hier zu Hause.

In den nächsten Tagen geht das Gerücht der Trennung der Ripleys durch die Presse.  
Vic hat sich aufgrund der Schwangerschaft vom Dienst suspendieren lassen und verbringt ihre ganzen Zeit im Theater. Sie kann sich nicht zu Hause um die Kinder kümmern und so tun, als sei alles in Ordnung.  
  
Es vergehen zwei Wochen. Vic hat eine Stelle in einer Aufführung angenommen, um ein kleines Zimmerapartment zahlen zu können.  
Heute hat sie vor mal wieder ein Video für ihren Kanal zu drehen. Es ist schon länger her, dass sie etwas gepostet hat und Vic hat das Bedürfnis etwas zu singen. Sie trifft sich mit Marcel, einem Kollegen aus dem aktuellen Stück. „Was willst du aufnehmen?“ Fragt er. „Die Schatten werden länger.“ Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“ „Was? Nein! Ich habe nur düstere Stimmung.“ Gibt sie zu. „Okay.“  
Die beiden betreten die Bühne und erscheinen im Video. Marcel spielt Lucheni, während Vic Rudolfs Part singt.  
  
Marcel sitzt auf einem Bühnenteil, Vics Kopf ruht auf seinem Schoß.  
Lucheni:  
Zeit, dass wir uns endlich sprechen  
Zeit, das Schweigen zu durchbrechen  
Du kennst mich, ja du kennst mich!  
Weißt du noch du warst ein Knabe  
Vic steht langsam auf, sieht sich unsicher um und scheint verwirrt.  
Als ich dir versprochen habe  
Dass ich dir... immer nah bleib!  
Vic setzt sich neben ihn, krallt sich ans Bühnenteil und sackt zur anderen Seite zusammen, während sie singt.  
Rudolf:  
Oh, ich hab dich nie vergessen  
Meinen Freund, nach dem ich rufe  
Wenn mich meine Ängste fressen  
Der Tod rutscht hinter sie um ihr Sicherheit zu geben.  
Lucheni:  
Ich komm, weil du mich brauchst!  
Beide:  
Die Schatten werden länger  
Und doch bleiben alle blind und stumm  
Zum Klang der Rattenfänger  
Tanzt man wild ums kalte Grab herum!  
Der Tod packt Rudolf an der Schulter und dreht sie zu sich, damit Vic ihn ansieht, während sie singen.  
Beide:  
Die Schatten werden länger  
Es ist fünf vor zwölf  
Die Zeit ist beinahe um!  
Vic beugt sich vor, in den Sitz und beginnt schwankend zu singen.  
Rudolf:  
Zeit den Riss der Welt zu sehen  
Könnt ich nun das Steuer drehen  
Doch ich muss daneben stehen  
Man bindet mir die Hände!  
Der Tod formt ihre Silhouette nach.  
Lucheni:  
Nichts ist schlimmer als zu wissen  
Wie das Unheil sich entwickelt  
Und in Ohnmacht zusehen müssen  
Lucheni greift ihre Schultern von hinten um sie an sich zu ziehen.  
Rudolf:  
Es macht mich völlig krank  
Der Tod schleudert sie herum, sie stehen und Marcel hält Vic von hinten fest.  
Beide:  
Die Schatten werden länger  
Und die Lieder werden kalt und schrill!  
Der Teufelskreis wird enger  
Doch man glaubt nur was man glauben will  
Die Schatten werden länger  
Es ist fünf vor zwölf  
Warum hält jeder still  
Der Tod sieht sie von der Seite an.  
Lucheni:  
Was hält dich zurück  
Dies ist der Augenblick  
Greif nach der Macht  
Tu es aus Notwehr  
Lucheni dreht Rudolf zu sich und packt ihn fest an der Schulter.  
Rudolf:  
Notwehr  
Lucheni schiebt Rudolf über die Bühne, wie es ihm gerade passt.  
Beide:  
Die Schatten werden länger  
Was geschehn muss das muss jetzt geschehen!  
Der Teufelskreis wird enger  
Und man muss dem Unheil wiederstehen!  
Die Schatten werden länger  
Kai... ser Rudolph wird der Zeit entgegen gehn!  
Vic kommt irgendwie frei, taumelt und torkelt benommen von der Bühne.  
  
Das Video geht innerhalb weniger Stunden viral. Es wird spekuliert, ob sie suizidgefährdet ist und es erreicht auch Lukas. Er sieht Vic. Nicht ihre Performance, denn er weiß, dass es gespielt ist. Auch wenn sie oft Gefühle so verarbeitet. Nein, er sieht sie. Vic sieht blass und erschöpft aus. Lukas ist sich auch sicher, dass sie abgenommen haben muss. Bestimmt drei Kilo und das macht ihm Sorgen. Auch wenn das Kind nicht von ihm ist, sollte sie nicht abnehmen oder gar hungern. Auch sieht er dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag beschließt er mit den Kindern ins Theater zu fahren. Vics Miene ist zuerst undurchdringlich, bis sie die Kinder sieht. Ihre Augen beginnen zu strahlen und füllen sich mit Tränen. „Ich habe euch so vermisst!“ Schnieft sie, während sie beide Kids an sich drückt. „Können wir irgendwo in Ruhe reden? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“ „Du willst dich scheiden lassen, ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht!“ Lukas sieht zu den Kindern. „Lass uns bitte ohne die beiden reden!“ Gifda ist zur Stelle und überredet die Kids zu einer besonderen Überraschung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habt ihr Wunschlieder, musicals, filme die ihr gerne eingebaut sehen würdet? Schreibt es einfach in die kommentare.
> 
> Liebe Grüße und weiterhin viel Spaß


	7. Du hast abgenommen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas setzt sich mit Vic auseinander.

Lukas folgt Vic in einen leeren Proberaum. „Du wolltest reden.“ Stichelt sie ihn an, Vic steht ihm gegenüber und verschränkt ihre Arme. Lukas mustert sie, sein Blick ist traurig und forschend. „Du siehst nicht gut aus, Victoria. Du hast abgenommen.“ Vic schnaubt. „Warst… warst du beim Arzt?“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Lukas beobachtet sie genau. „Warum?“ Fragt er verwirrt. „Ich…“ Beginnt sie, zuckt mit den Schultern. Vic dreht sich von ihm weg und geht zum Fenster. Sie schaut hinaus und betrachtet die Lichter der Häuser.  
  
Lukas folgt ihr, stellt sich hinter sie. Er kann ihr Parfüm riechen. Lukas schließt die Augen. Er umarmt sie von hinten, küsst ihren Nacken liebevoll. Vic sinkt gegen ihn. Wie sehr hat sie ihn vermisst. Lukas atmet tief durch, egal was ist, er will Vic nicht aufgeben. „Ich habe dich nicht…“ Flüstert Vic. „Was soll ich sagen, Vic? Ich will dir glauben. Will ich wirklich.“ „Aber du tust es nicht.“ „Wann haben wir das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen?“ „Premiere.“ Lukas nickt. „Du müsstest also mindestens 10te Woche sein, wenn nicht sogar weiter.“ „Ich habe dich nicht betrogen!“ Lukas seufzt. Vic dreht sich zu ihm um. „Glaubst du mir, wenn Deluca es bestätigt?“ Lukas hebt ihr Kinn. „Sag es mir nochmal.“ Fordert er. Lukas sieht ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich Lukas. Ich habe dich nicht betrogen. Das Kind ist von dir!“ Er nickt langsam. „Okay.“ „Du glaubst mir?“ Fragt Vic nach, Tränen in ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen. „Ja, Ich glaube dir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe.“ Lukas wischt ihre Tränen weg. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Victoria. Deswegen hat es mich so verletzt.“ „Meinst du mich nicht?“ „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.“ Lukas streicht mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange, schaut ihr in die Augen. „Kommst du nach Hause? Die Kinder vermissen dich sehr.“ „Die Kinder?!“ „Ich auch. Ich vermisse dich.“ „Ich euch auch.“ Haucht sie kaum hörbar.  
  
Lukas zieht sie fest an sich, hält sie fest. Vics Kopf ruht auf seiner Schulter, ihre Arme greifen unter seinen durch und haken sich auf seinen Schultern ein. Lukas Arme liegen über ihren Schultern auf Vics Rücken. Er drückt sie fest an sich. „Tanz mit mir.“ Flüstert Vic ihm zu. „Was? Jetzt?“ Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt langsam.  
  
Lukas lächelt, während er den Kopf schüttelt. Er zieht sein Handy heraus, scheint zufrieden mit seiner Wahl und legt es zur Seite. Lukas knöpft sein Hemd auf und wirft es zur Seite. Dann geht er auf Vic zu, die ihn zuerst irritiert ansieht und dann die Augen staunend aufreißt, als Cry to me beginnt. Vic berührt ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter, ihre Hand wandert zu seinem Nacken. Lukas beginnt sich mit ihr zu bewegen. Vic lehnt sich leicht nach hinten, Lukas holt sie wieder hoch, um sie tiefer im Hohlkreuz von rechts nach links zu schwenken. Als Vic erneut nach oben kommt, schmiegen sich die beiden eng aneinander und beginnen ganz bei und mit sich zu tanzen. Sie streichen sich über den Rücken, Vic küsst Lukas am Hals entlang, er hebt ihr linkes Bein an seine Leiste. Vic beginnt Lukas Schulter zu küssen und wandelt an seinem Rücken entlang. Vic streicht über seinen Po. Vic legt ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und die beiden küssen sich innig. Lukas lässt Vic erneut ins Hohlkreuz, küsst ihren Hals. „Es tut mir Leid.“ Stößt er gegen ihre Haut aus und küsst Vic bestätigend auf den Mund. Die beiden sind in ihrer Welt, bis das Lied endet.  
  
„Komm mit Heim, bitte.“ „Okay.“ Lukas sieht sie erleichtert an. Er nimmt ihre Hand und küsst sie. Vic beobachtet ihn, dann lässt er sie los und greift nach seinem Hemd. Er legt es sich um und schließt die Manschettenknöpfe. Vic kommt auf ihn zu, fährt mit ihren Händen zwischen das Hemd und seine Haut und berührt Lukas vorsichtig. „Vic…“ Sie küsst ihn auf die Schulter. Lukas atmet aus und zieht sie an sich.


	8. Nach Hause? Oder Zwischenstop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic geht zu Dr. Carina Deluca.

Sie sammeln die Kinder ein und fahren zusammen nach Hause. Der Abend wird so schön. Lukas und Vic kuscheln sich auf die Couch, Lukas streicht ihr über den Bauch. Ein drittes Baby. Er lächelt, bevor er einschläft.

Vic hat sich für den nächsten Tag einen Termin bei Dr. Deluca ausgemacht. „Sie sind also schwanger?“ Fragt die Italienerin. „Ähm, zumindest sagt das der Test….“ „Okay. Schauen wir mal.“ Die Ärztin untersucht Victoria, nimmt Blut und beginnt mit dem Ultraschall. „Wann war die letzte Periode?“ Fragt Deluca. „Ehm… keine Ahnung. Schon länger her. Ich habe es auf den Stress geschoben. Aufführungen, wenig Essen, Stress.“ „Okay. Länger wie 6 Wochen?“ „Ich denke schon, warum?“ „Ich sehe nichts. Kein Dottersack, kein Herzschlag, keine Fruchthöhle, nada. Nichts.“ „Aber der Test war positiv.“ „Manchmal sind sie einfach falsch. Wir können gerne noch weitere Tests machen.“ „Ehm… Denken sie dass es sinnvoll ist?“ „Ich würde das Blutbild abwarten und dann sehen wir weiter.“ „Okay.“  
  
Nach einiger Zeit wird Vic wieder zu Dr. Deluca gerufen. „So die Ergebnisse sind da.“ „Und?“ „Naja, das HCG ist erhöht. Aber nicht genug für eine Schwangerschaft die älter als 7 Wochen wäre.“ „Und das heißt?“ „Ich denke wir sollten weiter testen.“ „Dr. Deluca. Was ist los?“ „Ich will nicht voreilig schlussfolgern. Es ist nur auffällig und ich möchte es prüfen.“ „Was erwarten sie zu finden?“ „Vieles ist möglich. Von einer Eileiterschwangerschaft bis hin zu einem Tumor.“ „Tumor?“ „Wir testen und dann sehen wir weiter, okay?“ Vic nickt geistesabwesend. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Wahrlich nicht. „Sollen wir jemanden anrufen?“ Vic nickt. „Lukas bitte.“ „Natürlich.“ Die Ärztin verlässt den Raum.  
  
Nur 14 Minuten später kommt Lukas in Uniform ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Was ist los? Warum sollte ich herkommen? Geht es dir gut?“ Victoria schüttelt den Kopf. Sie beginnt zu weinen. Lukas schließt die Augen. „Es ist also nicht….“ „Ich bin es nicht!“ Schluchzt sie. „Was?“ Lukas ist verwirrt. „Aber das Testergebnis….“ „Scheinbar falsch.“ „Aber wie kann das sein?“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie wollen testen.“ „Was steht zur Debatte? Was könnte es sein?“ „Tumor.“ „Krebs?“ Lukas ist schockiert. Er hat seine Frau der Untreue bezichtigt, wobei sie schwer krank zu sein scheint. Er eilt zu ihr, nimmt sie in den Arm und Vic bricht in seinem Arm zusammen. „Es tut mir so Leid, Schatz!“ Lukas drückt sie fest an sich.  
  
Deluca betritt den Raum. „Wir wären soweit und könnten mit den Tests beginnen, wenn sie soweit sind.“ Vic löst sich langsam von Lukas und nickt. „Ich warte auf dich. Versprochen!“ „Danke!“ Lukas küsst Vic zärtlich, er kann ihre Lippen zittern spüren, das Salz auf ihren Lippen schmecken und das bricht ihm zusätzlich das Herz.  
  
Vic wird ins MRT gebracht. Dr. Deluca betreut sie. Sie gibt sich Mühe, damit Vic nicht zu viel über alles nachdenken kann, doch so richtig will es nicht klappen.  
  
Nach einer endlosen Stunde kann Lukas Vic endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen. Er küsst sie zärtlich auf die Stirn und drückt sie fest an sich. Vic kuschelt sich an Lukas Brust. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Victoria. Ich bin bei dir. Ich bleibe bei dir und helfe dir. Egal was kommt.“ „Danke Lukas!“   
Nach einer halben Stunde kommt Carina Deluca. „Bitte setzen sie sich. Wir können die Ergebnisse besprechen.“ Das Paar setzt sich, die Ärztin ruft ein MRT Bild auf. „Hier, am Eierstock, das bereitet uns Kopfschmerzen. Es scheint eine Zyste, aber wissen tun wir es erst, wenn wir es entfernt haben.“ Vic starrt auf das Bild. „Eine OP?“ Fragt Lukas. „Ja, ein kurzer Eingriff. Dauert nicht länger als 30 Minuten.“ „Nur die Wucherung oder der komplette Eierstock?“ Fragt Lukas weiter. „Sicherer wäre es ihn komplett zu entfernen. Wir können aber auch nur die Zyste entfernen und sehen ob es ausreicht.“ „Was heißt das?“ Mischt sich Vic ein. „Der Knoten wird untersucht, ob genug Rand da ist und dementsprechend wird das Restrisiko berechnet.“ „Berechnet? Nein. Er soll raus.“ „Sind sie sich sicher?“ „Ich habe zwei Kinder, ich habe einen zweiten Eierstock. Ja. Ich bin sicher!“ „Okay. Wir werden so schnell wie möglich operieren.“ Lukas nickt. „Danke.“  
  
Vic wird direkt in Narkose gelegt und 30 Minuten später ist Lukas bei ihr am Bett. Sobald Vic richtig wach ist, verlässt das Paar die Klinik. Vic muss nun Tage auf die Ergebnisse warten. „Theater?“ Fragt Lukas und steigt in seinen Truck. Vic nickt still und setzt sich zu ihm. „Gifda hat die Kinder geholt. Ich denke sie sind schon da.“ Wieder nickt Vic.  
Sie kommen an und Gifda sieht sie besorgt an. „Nach was ist dir?“ „Prince of Egypt.“ „Verstehe.“ sie gibt Lukas die Noten, er beginnt am Klavier zu spielen. Vic sitzt auf einem Stuhl und versinkt in sich. Allen Schmerz, alle Angst liegt im Lied.  
  
Vic:  
Many nights we prayed  
With no proof,   
anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now, we are not afraid  
Although we know   
there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew  
we could,   
ooh-oh, yes  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail,   
it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles   
you can achieve?  
When you believe,   
somehow you will  
You will when you believe  
Oh-oh-oh  
Mmm, yeah  
Gifda:  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often   
proves in vain  
Hope seems like the   
summer bird  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
Vic:  
Now i‘m standing here  
Gifda:  
My hearts so full,   
I can't explain  
Beide:  
Seeking faith and speakin' words  
I never thought I'd say  
There can be miracles  
Gifda : Vic:  
When you believe When you believe  
Though hope is frail,   
it's hard to kill   
Beide:  
Who knows what miracles   
you can achieve? You can achieve  
Beide:  
When you believe,   
somehow you will  
You will when you believe  
Lukas mit den Kids:  
Ashira ladonai ki gaoh gaah  
Ashira ladonai ki gaoh gaah  
Michamocha baelim adonai  
Michamocha nedarbakodesh  
Nachitah v‘chasd‘cha am zu gaalta  
Nachitah v‘chasd‘cha am zu gaalta  
Ashira Ashira Ashira   
Alle:  
Ashira ladonai ki gaoh gaah  
Ashira ladonai ki gaoh gaah  
Michamocha baelim adonai  
Michamocha nedarbakodesh  
Nachitah v‘chasd‘cha am zu gaalta  
Nachitah v‘chasd‘cha am zu gaalta  
Ashira Ashira Ashira  
Alle:  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail. Vic:  
it's hard to kill. Its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles   
you can achieve? You can achieve?  
When you believe,   
somehow you will. Now you will  
You will when you believe   
You will when you believe  
  
Paul betritt den Raum. „Es war so berührend. Hier Vic, nimm es für deinen Channel. Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch ausgesprochen habt.“ Vic sieht zu Lukas. Er seufzt. „Was ist los?“ Fragt Gifda. „Wir warten auf Testergebnisse.“ „Von was?“ „Wucherung.“ „Oh Vic! Es wird bestimmt gut sein!“


	9. Testergebnisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas sind erneut in der Klinik

Es vergeht eine Woche, bis Dr. Deluca das Paar zu sich in die Klinik bestellt. „Bitte, nehmen sie Platz.“ Vic setzt sich langsam, Lukas bleibt hinter ihr stehen, beide Hände auf ihren Schultern. „Also. Die Ergebnisse sind da. Die Wucherung, die wir am Eierstock gefunden haben, war bösartig. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.“ Vic starrt sie entsetzt an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. „Und was bedeutet das jetzt für uns? Chemo? Bestrahlungen? Op‘s?“ Bricht es aus Lukas hervor. Er hat Angst. „Vorerst nicht.“ „Was? Wieso? Ist es…. Wird sie?“ „Was? Nein! Mr. Ripley, eins nach dem anderen. Es war lediglich diese Entartung bösartig. Der Eierstock selbst war komplett unauffällig. Wir hätten ihn theoretisch erhaltend operieren können. Wir werden höchstwahrscheinlich keine weiteren Therapiemaßnahmen benötigen.“ „Was? Also ist sie gesund?“ „Im große und ganzen sieht es so aus. Wir möchten ihre Blutwerte regelmäßig kontrollieren, um sicher zu stellen, dass das HCG sinkt, aber solange da alles passt, werden wir nichts weiter machen. Es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür, dass noch irgendwo Krebszellen sind. Wir hatten Glück, es war sehr früh, normalerweise finden wir so kleine Tumore nicht.“ Lukas sieht sie fassungslos an. „Das sind die besten Nachrichten, die sie in der Situation bekommen können, Mr. Ripley.“ „Ich… es ist grade nur etwas viel.“ „Verstehe ich. Lassen sie es sacken. Wir sehen uns in 2 Wochen zur Blutuntersuchung.“ Vic nickt lediglich. Zusammen verlassen sie die Klinik.  
„Ich kann es nicht fassen.“ Sagt Vic schließen. „Ich auch nicht.“ Gibt Lukas zu. Sie fahren nach Hause.

14 Tage später kommt Vic allein in die Klinik. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“ „Etwas nervös.“ „Wir schauen. Ich schätze in 15 Minuten wissen wir mehr.“ „Gut.“ Deluca nimmt Vic Blut und schickt es ins Labor.  
  
20 Minuten später kommt die Ärztin zurück. „Sehr schöne Ergebnisse, Miss Ripley. Nur minimal erhöhte Werte. Wir kontrollieren in 4 Wochen nochmals aber es sieht sehr, sehr gut aus.“ „Danke.“ „Keine Ursache.“ Die beiden verabschieden sich und Vic fährt zu Lukas ins Büro. Sie bringt ihm Mittagessen mit.  
  
„Victoria? Wie war der Termin?“ „Gut. Wirklich gut. In 4 Wochen Kontrolle, aber sie ist sehr zufrieden.“ Lukas atmet durch. „Gott sei Danke.“ Man sieht förmlich den riesigen Stein von seinem Herzen fallen. Lukas umarmt sie fest. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch.“

4 Wochen später wiederholt sich die Prozedur. Vic muss allerdings weiter, da die Kinder aus der Kita geholt werden müssen. Also ruft Carina sie an. „Ripley?“ „Hi, Dr. Deluca hier.“ „Ja, hi. Und?“ Die Ärztin atmet durch. „Wir benötigen eine neue Bildgebung. Die Werte sind explodiert.“ „Was?“ Vic ist geschockt. „Wir schauen was ist und dann sehen wir weiter, okay? Machen sie sich nicht zu viel Stress, es muss nichts schlimmes sein. Wir wollen es einfach abklären.“ „Verstehe.“ „Können sie am Donnerstag kommen?“ „Ich arbeite Donnerstag bis Freitag.“ „Dann Freitag. Ich bin da.“ „Okay. Danke.“ Vic legt auf. Dass kann nicht wahr sein! Sie ist nicht mal 35, hat zwei kleine Kinder. Wie soll das gehen, wenn sie nun krank wird? Ist?  
Vic ruft Travis zum Babysitten, sie muss hier raus.  
  
Lukas Messenger poppt auf. 2 neue Videos. Sollte Vic nicht zu Hause sein? Er öffnet das erste Video.  
  
Paul und Vic sind auf der Bühne.  
Der Tod steht auf der Schaukel, sieht auf Elisabeth herab, die am Boden liegt, benommen vom Sturz.  
TOD:  
Kein Kommen ohne Geh'n,  
Kein Leuchten ohne Nacht,  
Ohne Enttäuschung kein Verstehen.  
Schatten die sich drehen  
Durch unsichtbare Macht,  
Ewiges Werden und Vergehen  
Aber seit dem Augenblick  
Als dein Blick mich verstand,  
Ist in der Sehnsucht plötzlich Klarheit  
In dem einen Augenblick  
Als dein Gefühl mich fand,  
Wurde aus Ahnung plötzlich Wahrheit  
Statt dich zu führen  
Um dich zu überwinden,  
Will ich geliebt sein  
Und deine Hoffnung an mich binden.  
Denn ich will,  
Dass du mich willst  
Und dich zu mir bekennst,  
Um deinen Traum  
In mir zu finden.  
ELISABETH:  
Ich erkenn' dich  
Schwarzer Prinz,  
Und fürcht' mich nicht vor dir,  
Du bist nicht,  
Wie sie dich beschreiben.  
Du durchschaust mich  
Schwarzer Prinz,  
Und spiegelst dich in mir.  
Lass mich in deiner Nähe bleiben.  
Er steigt von der Schaukel ab, während Vic aufsteht. Er geht zur Seite, mit sich beschäftigt, während Vic zur Schaukel zurückkehrt.  
TOD:  
Statt meinen Auftrag  
Schweigend auszuführen  
Will ich geliebt sein  
Und deine Wärme in mir spüren  
Denn ich will,  
Dass du mich willst  
Und dich zu mir bekennst  
Bis dahin warte ich -  
Vic steht wieder auf der Schaukel.  
ELISABETH:  
Kein Leben ohne Tod, kein Träumen ohne Nacht und kein Versinken ohne Schweben.  
Seit dem einen Augenblick, in dem dein Blick mich traf...  
TOD (gleichzeitig):  
Bis du wagst dich zu ergeben..  
BEIDE:  
Hab ich den Wunsch in dir zu leben.

Lukas wird heiß und kalt. Was ist in der Klinik passiert? Welche Nachrichten hat Vic bekommen?  
Das zweite Video öffnet sich automatisch.

Der Tod steht auf Abstand, betrachtet Elisabeth hochnäsig.  
TOD:  
Der Schleier fällt.  
Verlaß die Schatten!  
Ich hab' mich so  
Nach dir gesehnt.  
Laß mich nicht warten!  
Während Vic sinkt, zerreißt sie ihr Kleid, steigt aus den Fetzen auf und klammert sich an ein Bühnenbild.  
ELISABETH:  
Mach die Nacht zum Morgen!  
Laß mich befreit sein  
Und geborgen!  
Lösch die Erinn'rung  
In mir aus!  
Gib meiner Seele ein Zuhaus!  
TOD:  
Laß die Welt versinken.  
BEIDE:  
Ich will mit dir  
Im Nichts ertrinken.  
Mit dir als Feuer  
Aufersteh'n  
Und in der Ewigkeit  
Vergeh'n!  
Vic steht schwankend auf, geht zum Tod und fällt ihm um den Hals. Er streicht ihr sanft über den Rücken. Vic lehnt sich zurück und schaut dem Tod liebevoll ins Gesicht.  
ELISABETH:  
Ich weinte,  
Ich lachte,  
War mutlos  
Und hoffte neu.  
Doch was ich  
Auch machte,  
Mir selbst blieb  
Ich immer treu.  
BEIDE:  
Die Welt sucht  
Vergebens  
Den Sinn  
Meines/deines Lebens.  
ELISABETH:  
Denn ich gehör…  
TOD:  
Du gehörst…  
BEIDE:  
... nur mir  
Der Tod küsst Vic, die zu Boden sinkt und liegen bleibt, während er sich schreitend entfernt.

In den Kommentaren geht es hauptsächlich um Vics Psyche und dass sie sich bitte Hilfe suchen soll, falls sie suizidgedanken haben sollte.  
Lukas packt alles zusammen und fährt nach Hause.  
  
Er findet Travis vor dem TV, die Kinder im Bett. Also fährt er weiter zum Theater. Vic tanzt, sie ist Schweißüberströmt, als Lukas sie an dich zieht. Vic bricht in seinen Armen zusammen.

Die Tage bis zur Bildgebung, sind die Hölle. Das Paar gehen die Nerven auf Grund. Lukas hat sich extra frei genommen, er holt Vic von der Schicht ab und sie fahren schweigend zur Klinik. Dr. Deluca nimmt die zwei in Empfang. Die Stimmung ist gedrückt. Vic wird fertig gemacht und zum MRT gefahren.  
  
30 Minuten später warten Vic und Lukas zitternd auf die Ergebnisse. Was werden die Ärzte finden? Was stimmt nicht?  
  
Nach weiteren 40 Minuten kommt Carina. Ihr Gesicht ist nicht lesbar. Sie setzt sich und dreht den beiden den Monitor zu. „Hier ist der verbleibende Eierstock, Eileiter, Gebärmutter, Blase. Wir haben hier und hier etwas gefunden. Allerdings nicht das, was wir erwartet hätten. Ich meine es ist schon ungewöhnlich.“ „Was ist es? Auf was müssen wir uns gefasst machen?“ Carina schmunzelt. „Geschrei, viel Geschrei. Miss Ripley, sie erwarten Zwillinge.“ Die beiden sehen auf das Bild, dann zu sich, zu Deluca und erneut aufs Bild. „Bitte was? Ich kam vor 4 Wochen wegen einer Schwangerschaft und da war es ein Tumor und jetzt hatten wir Angst, dass er zurück ist und ich bin schwanger?“ „Zwillinge?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Ja, ich würde gerne einen Ultraschall machen.“ Vic erhebt sich geschockt.  
  
Sie gehen zum Gynstuhl, Vic zieht sich aus und die Ärztin macht den Ultraschall. „Hier ist der erste kräftige Herzschlag und hier ist der zweite. Nach der Größe zu urteilen, sind sie ca 6 Wochen schwanger, könnte das passen?“ „Ja schon. Nach der OP und den guten Ergebnissen…“ „Schon gut. Okay, dann sehen wir uns in 2 Wochen.“ Sie druckt den beiden Bilder aus und das Paar verlässt die Klinik.


End file.
